Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing method, a storage medium, and a mobile terminal, and in particular to a printing method to carry out a reservation printing process, a storage medium, and a mobile terminal.
Description of the Related Art
There is known an MFP (multi function printer) which is a printing apparatus that receives print data for use in a printing process from a client PC or the like and carries out a printing process based on the received print data. The MFP carries out a normal printing process in which it immediately carries out a printing process based on received print data, and in addition, a reservation printing process in which it temporarily stores received print data in a server capable of data communications and reserves a printing process based on the print data. In the reservation printing process, when a user issues an instruction to start printing using an operating panel provided in the MFP, the MFP obtains print data from the server and carries out a printing process based on the obtained print data. On the operating panel, information on a list of print data stored in the server, a variety of setting information on the print data, and so forth are displayed, and a user selects desired print data from the displayed list information and sets a variety of setting information on the selected print data. Upon detecting that a user has come near the MFP, the MFP obtains, for example, a variety of setting information on print data, which is displayed on the operating panel, from the server (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2009-234106).
Lately, in a reservation printing process, it is possible to perform the same operations using a mobile terminal such as a smart phone which a user has as well as the operating panel of the MFP so as to enhance user convenience. In the mobile terminal, an operation menu for performing a variety of operations is displayed, and the operation menu includes a setting menu for print data and a print start button for issuing an instruction to start execution of a printing process based on the print data. This enables a user to set, for example, a variety of setting information on print data or issue an instruction to start printing without using the operating panel of the MFP.
With the mobile terminal described above, however, printing undesired by a user may be started due to an erroneous operation on the print start button by the user. Also, a user is allowed to perform operation even at a place away from the MFP, and hence even when the user is at a place where he or she cannot immediately take out printed matter, the printed matter may stay on a discharged-sheet tray or the like of the MFP after being discharged onto it. Other users may steal a glance at classified information printed on the staying printed matter, and also, other users may take the printed matter away. Namely, the conventional printing method cannot ensure security of printed matter.